Tori Vega - A Broken Girl
by Things-YouLove
Summary: When everything you love, is ripped away from you, that's when you find out who you really are, but when you need a friend to be there for you, and even when you ask them and they promise they will be, they never come, what do you do? when you're forced to face all your problems alone.
1. A Broken Girl

**New year, new start :)**

**Hey all, I hope you all had a nice Christmas, new year, holiday in general, blah blah blah, you get the message, I'm not very good at this haha**

**I've been thinking about a new idea for a story, and finally came up with one, I wont ruin it here, I'll let you read for yourself, and hopefully enjoy :)**

**Please let me know if you like it, it doesn't take long to review, if there's anything you don't like feel free to tell me as well, so I can make changes in the future**

**Anyway, enough of this, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Tori Vega - A Broken Girl**

She sat alone, the room, no, the entire house was silent, the only noise was a siren in the distance, but that was getting softer, and would soon be gone entirely, in her hands, she held a framed picture, looking at herself in the picture, she was smiling, why couldn't she go back to a time like that? when was the last time she smiled? she didn't know the answer to either of those questions.

Her eyes were red, cheeks stained with makeup, her white shirt was a mess too, she didn't even bother to wipe her tears, she just sat there, holding in her hands, all she had left.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't go out, she couldn't watch tv, no matter what she did, she would always have the same flashback.

Her mind would remind her exactly what happened, in every small detail.

The car crash, they were travelling to see relatives, there was a ditch on the road, everything else Tori would rather forget...

_*flashback*_

_Tori had her eyes on her phone, texting friends, socialising, what most teens do with their phones._

_Her parents were sitting in the front seat, and her sister Trina beside her, eyes locked down to her phone as well._

_Tori's eyes shot up from her phone as she felt the car take a violent swerve to the side, Tori's dad slammed the brake but he couldn't do anything to prevent the car going off the side of the road, in fact, hitting the brakes made the car spin, which just made it a whole lot worse._

_The car rolled forcefully down the hill, every small bump sending harsh shockwaves throughout the car, everything moved like a blur._

_Before long though, it was over..._

_The car slammed, front first as they reached the bottom of the ditch._

_Tori could tell her arm was broken, she felt like her nose was bleeding too, she had a few other cuts from where the broken glass had been, but other than that, she was alive._

_She looked up, trying to collect her breath, her dad had his head down against the steering wheel, Tori looked over to her mom, and what she saw horrified her._

_Her mother had been impaled by a steel rod, the impact to the front of the car had been so bad that the rod, that was obviously used as part of the engine, had been pushed right out, unfortunately, Tori's mother was right in its path._

_"M... mom?" Tori could barely talk, tears will filling her beautiful brown eyes, she tried to lean forward, but felt something press against her stomach, she looked down and her eyes went wide, there was a steel rod, quite similar to the one that had killed Tori's mother, only a few inches from her stomach, but then Tori realized, it had gone clean through the seat in front of her, and in the seat in front of her, was her dad, that explained the blood..._

_Tori looked to her sister, her head was leaning against the door, she could only see half of her face, Tori carefully manoeuvred her way out of her seat, she leant over and shook Trina by her shoulder, her head swung round lifelessly, what she saw made her want to be sick, most of the other side of Trina's face had been ripped off, and her neck was clearly broken._

_Only then did Tori realize, they were all dead._

_She kicked the car door open, and stumbled out, falling to her knees as soon as she did._

_Tears rolling down her always complimented cheeks._

_They were dead_

_*End_ flashback*

She started to remember the time she spent at hospital, it was only a few days, she lost her phone, but she still managed to call Cat and tell her what had happened, Cat promised Tori she'd be 'right there' but she never came.

Cat never came.

Nor did any of her other friends, not Beck, not Jade, not even Andre...

This was the first time back at home since the accident.

As she was greeted by a silent house it all dawned on her, it hadn't really sunk in before then.

They were gone, and they were never coming back.

She didn't know what to do.

She felt like she needed a friend, and she needed a hug too.

But instead she sat alone, because no one ever came.

No one came to help her, or even see how she was doing.

They all clearly had something better to do, because it wasn't like Tori didn't tell them.

She told Cat, and unless Cat forgot, she would have told the others.

Sure sometimes Cat could be a bit stupid, sometimes forget things, but never something this serious, Tori could remember the phone call completely...

_*Flashback*_

_Tori rummaged her jean pocket for whatever loose change she had, praying she would have enough to make a phone call._

_She just about managed to scrape together enough, but now the_ _hard part, who was she supposed to call?_

_She punched in Cat's number and put the phone to her ear, waiting._

_"Hello?" _

_"Cat... its Tori"_

_"Oh Tori, hi, did your phone die? you didn't reply to my text"_

_"No... I'm at the hospital"_

_"What? why?"_

_"We were in a car crash"_

_"We who?"_

_"Me, my parents and my sister"_

_"Are they okay?"_

_"No..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah... I really need someone right now, I don't know what to do"_

_"I'll be right there"_

_And with that the phone went dead._

_*End flashback*_

She never came...

She left Tori alone.

That was all Tori felt anymore

Alone...

And on the inside.

Broken...

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Not really sure where I'll be going with this story yet, but I actually had a dream of this happening**

**I'll be thinking of ideas for what I can do next**


	2. Answers

**Hey :)**

**Usually when I start a story I cant stay away too long, and end up having to update within 48 hours, and here I am as usual haha**

**At first I didn't think anyone would like the story, but when I read the reviews, they definitely inspired me to keep going**

**Safe to say I already have an ending planned out, but that's for then, you just gotta wait haha**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, I see some are curious as to why Cat never showed, well, I gave it some thought, and you'll find out why in this chapter, but it might not be what you expect to see ;)**

**Anyway, read and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Answers**

Tori always wondered why Cat never came that night, even after promising she would.

Tori hadn't been to school since the accident, but after getting a call letting her know she was in danger of being kicked out of Hollywood Arts if her attendance went any lower, she had no choice.

She woke up, curled up at the foot of her parents bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

She stood up, and looked at the clock, almost nine, school starts in ten minutes, but she didn't care.

She made her way to the shower, and threw her clothes down in a pile on the floor, which were quickly followed by her soft blue, lace underwear.

She stepped into the shower, and turned the dial, making water rush from above her head, she stood to the side waiting for it to reach the right temperature before stepping under.

It had been quite a while since Tori had showered, so once the water hit her skin, she let out a moan of pleasure, feeling the water run through her hair, down her back, caressing her hips and down her legs, finally ending at her feet.

She lifted her head letting the water hit her face, the warmth was sheer bliss to Tori, who let out another moan, this time as the water ran down her face, she stepped back slightly letting the water hit her chest.

Every drop of water felt like another little kiss had landed on her chest, dragging down across her toned stomach leaving a trail as it did.

After about thirty minutes of this pleasure, Tori stepped out, drying her hair, she walked naked to her room, pulling her closet opened, she stood looking at all her clothes, thinking of what outfit she could wear.

She wasn't really in the mood for it however, and just decided on a simple 'skinny jeans and a pink shirt' look.

She slipped on some pink converses, before walking out the door.

She didn't have a bag with her, she didn't need a bag, she simply carried her house keys in her pocket, she had nothing else of value on her.

By now it was ten thirty, school was well underway as Tori walked in the front door.

Thankfully the halls were empty, Tori strolled down, passing her locker, something she hadn't seen in a few weeks.

She didn't stop though, she carried on, she opened the door and walked in to her class.

Everyone, turned around to see who opened the door, and most were shocked when they saw Tori standing there.

She stood emotionless, staring forward at the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late" she mumbled, taking her seat.

Her seat was right next to Cat, who by some coincidence, was doing her best to avoid looking at Tori, staring forward at the board.

Tori glared daggers at her, and it was like Cat could feel it, but she kept her eyes firmly affixed forward.

"I'll be right there" Tori mumbled, Cat felt a lump in the back of her throat.

"What?" Jade asked, turning to Tori, as she was sat on the other side of her.

"Tori, why have you been absent so long?" Andre asked

"Yeah, we've been worried, you never answer your phone, we've tried going to your house but there's never an answer" Beck added

It was starting to sink in, why no one ever came.

It wasn't that they didn't care, it was that they didn't know.

Who's fault was that?

The always smiling, always happy, do whatever she can to bring a smile to your face, little redhead sitting on a few feet from Tori, still keeping her eyes locked on the board, listening to everything that was being said.

"You... mean you don't know?" Tori asked.

Beck, Andre, and Jade (surprisingly) looked at Tori, concern written all over their faces.

Tori felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I was in a car accident" she keeled forward, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh my god" Jade jumped up, stepping over to Tori, she put a hand on her back and got down on one knee next to her.

"Are you okay? are your parents okay? is your sister okay?" Jade asked, no one had ever seen her care about Tori this much before.

"No, they're dead" Tori mumbled, still with her head in her hands

With that silence fell on the whole class.

"They're dead?" Jade asked.

Tori looked up at her, tears streaming down her face.

The two locked eye contact, and this was no ordinary look, it was the kind of look that screamed "help me"

Jade felt a twitch in her heart as she stared into Tori's beautiful brown eyes, which were glistening because of the tears.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori, hugging her tight.

Tori kept her hands by her side, crying into Jade's shoulder.

Beck and Andre were both fighting back tears watching this unfold.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Jade whispered in her ear.

"I told Cat" Tori mumbled as the two pulled apart from each other.

Jade's eyes went wide, and she turned to Cat, as did Beck and Andre.

"Cat? you knew and you never told anyone?!" Jade raised her voice, Cat still staring forward.

"Cat?" Beck asked, making her turn to face the group.

Tori looked her in the eyes, tears still streaming down.

"Why Cat?"

* * *

**:O Cat? haha**

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it**

**There were times when I had to fight back tears haha, especially the little Jade and Tori moment **

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please let me know if you did :)**


	3. Cat's Reason

**Hey :) I really like this story myself so I couldn't stay away too long**

**And here I am with a new chapter**

**I know what most of you are thinking, surely Cat cant be like that can she? well we'll have to wait and see haha**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed :) I'm glad to see you liking it**

**If you haven't, well it only takes a minute :)**

**But enough chatting, lets begin**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Cat's reason**

_*Flashback*_

_"I'll be right there" Cat hung up immediately after saying this, but she wasn't going anywhere, she turned around to look at Derek, Tori's boyfriend at the time, in bed waiting for her._

_"Sorry Tori" Cat giggled under her breath as she hopped back in the bed._

_After they had finished having sex, both Cat and Derek lay back, staring at the ceiling._

_"You're amazing" he complimented her, trying to catch his breath._

_"So I've been told" Cat laughed._

_"Who was on the phone earlier?" he asked, still curious._

_"Tori..."_

_"What did she want?" he clearly had some concern in his voice._

_"She's at the hospital" _

_"What?" He sat up, just about ready to get up when Cat stopped him._

_"So you're just gonna f*ck me and leave? I don't think Tori would like that, if she found out" _

_He sat back down, obviously Cat was right, sure he could go and be there for her now, but he could never get rid of the fact he slept with Cat._

_"I thought Tori was your friend?" _

_"F*ck Tori" Cat shouted._

_"What?" he questioned._

_"For too long, Tori has been everyone's favourite girl, she gets all the boys, she gets all the leads in plays, everyone asks her to sing with them, she gets every opportunity, and then there's me, Cat, no boy ever wants me, I never get any parts in any play, not even a background part, and no one ever wants me to sing with them"_

_Derek stood up, finding his clothes scattered around Cat's bedroom floor._

_"What are you doing?" Cat asked, watching him._

_"I cant believe you would do such a thing to a friend" _

_Cat looked down._

_"She's not my friend" Cat mumbled under her breath._

_Derek left in a hurry, not even turning to say anything to Cat._

_He knew it was best Tori never found out, so he figured he could just break things off with her, he sent a text to her phone, only he didn't know, she didn't even have her phone anymore, so she never saw the text._

_The next day, at school._

_Cat skipped down the hall, approaching her group of friends, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade._

_"Hi" Cat beamed a huge smile, almost oblivious to what had gone on last night._

_"Hey Cat" Andre acknowledged her first._

_They were waiting outside Tori's locker._

_"Why are we waiting outside Tori's locker?" Cat asked._

_"She got picked to represent Hollywood Arts in a singing competition" Jade explained, obviously angry that she wasn't picked, but at the same time, happy for Tori, which was a first._

_"Oh, excuse me" Cat excused herself and went to her own locker._

_"Even when she's not here she gets everything, f*ck you Tori Vega, I hope you die" that thought scared even Cat, but she didn't say anything, she simply left the group waiting for Tori to arrive, knowing herself, she would never come._

_*End flashback*_

"I was in a car accident, and I lost my phone, and I called Cat, but she never came to see me, did she say anything to any of you?" Tori asked looking around, tears streaming down her face.

They all shook their heads, before turning to face Cat.

"Cat? why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought Tori was your friend"

"Friends don't do that to each other"

Cat knew the truth, but she didn't want anyone else to know.

"I..." tears were forming in her eyes, and her voice was breaking.

"I... I forgot, I'm so sorry" Cat put her head in her hands, crying fake tears.

Beck stepped over to console her, Cat hugged him tight.

"You forgot?" Tori asked, evidently this shocked her.

Cat nodded her head.

"How could you just forget about me?"

Cat didn't reply, she was too busy pretending to cry.

"Come on Tori, its not her fault, don't get mad" Andre tried to get involved.

"How can you tell her to not get mad?" Jade asked, leaving everyone shocked that she was actually taking Tori's side.

"I was left in a hospital by myself, my parents dead, my sister dead, and with all I had left, I called Cat, she promised me she would come, but she never did, and you tell me don't get mad?" Tori was shouting at Andre.

"Lets just go" Jade put her hands on Tori's shoulders, and led her out of the class.

Tori collapsed against the wall in the hallway, sliding her back down.

She felt so betrayed, how could your own best friend just forget you were in the hospital?

Or that's what everyone believed anyway.

Tori hugged her knees to her chest, crying, "I miss you mum, I miss you dad, I miss you Trina" she sobbed to herself.

Jade's heart was falling to pieces watching this, the usually always confident Tori, reduced to a broken, crying mess.

Jade sat down beside Tori, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Cat was still clinging to Beck, but she had a devious smiled curved on her lips, unseen by anyone else.

"I'm going to watch you die Tori" Cat thought to herself.

* * *

**:O**

**That's all for this chapter :) **

**I hope you liked it**

**I'll try and post chapter 4, as soon as I can **


	4. Cat's Confession

**Hey :)**

**I apologise for the wait, I've been busy lately, so I haven't had a chance to right a new chapter**

**But now, I have time, so a new chapter comes :) haha**

**Thank you all for your reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me :)**

**So without further ado, I give you, chapter 4 :) I hope you like it**

* * *

The next day.

School was as it is every morning, the halls lined with kids going to their classes.

Jade walked in, class started in about thirty seconds, so by the time she did, the halls were empty, she walked straight to the class, not stopping at her locker or anything.

When she went in the class, everyone, apart from Cat, turned to look back at her.

The first thing Jade noticed, Tori's seat was empty.

"Where's Tori?" she asked, sitting down in her seat.

"I dunno, she never came in" Beck explained.

"Have any of you called her?" Jade continued.

Beck and Andre exchanged looks, before Beck sighed turning to face Jade.

"Even after everything she's been through?" Jade stood up.

"She needs her friends right now, and you leave her alone?" Jade was getting mad.

"Maybe she's alright" Andre tried to reason, but before he could, Jade stormed out.

She walked straight down the hall, and out of the school, never stopping to look back once.

She got in her car, and drove to Tori's house.

She made her way to the front door, and knocked a few times, no answer.

"Tori?" she called, knocking the door again, but still no answer.

She turned the handle and the door was unlocked.

"Tori?" Jade called again, looking around.

She went upstairs, looking around, no sign of Tori.

She checked Tori's room, but she wasn't there.

"Ow" she heard a faint noise from the bathroom, so she turned and walked toward the door.

She opened it, and what she saw made her want to be sick.

Tori was sitting on the side of the bath, holding a razor in her left hand, blood was dripping down her right arm, from three or four, different, deep cuts.

Jade's heart dropped as her eyes made contact, with Tori's, brown, tear filled, empty, lifeless eyes.

Jade stepped forward, Tori dropped the razor.

Jade sat down next to Tori, she took a few sheets of tissue, and ran them under the tap in the bath.

She pressed the tissue against the cuts on Tori's arm.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"It makes the pain go away..." Tori's voice was faint.

Jade put her hand on Tori's shoulder, "this wont make the pain go away Tori, it will make things worse"

"Cat's lying" Tori's voice was almost a whisper.

"I know..." Jade shocked Tori, and herself saying that, Jade and Cat were supposed to be best friends?

"No one just forgets something like that" Tori carried on.

"Tori, you know your um, ex boyfriend?" Jade asked

"Derek?"

"Yeah, I heard that um, he slept with Cat, while you were in the hospital"

"What?" Tori's voice elevated.

"I don't know if its true, just a rumour" Jade tried to calm her down.

"I've got an idea, come to school tonight, and see the play?" Jade suggested, as a way to change Tori's mood for once.

"Who's in it?" she muttered.

"Cat..."

"Why would I want to go and see that?" Tori asked.

"I think you'll like it" Jade smirked, Tori could tell by the look in her eyes Jade had a plan.

*Later*

During the play, Tori and Jade were sitting in the front row, only a few feet from the stage.

As Tori walked down the hall to the theatre, the news of what had happened to her spread around, a lot of people were offering her support, but for now, she didn't really want to hear any of it, inside she still felt broken, Jade had just managed to convince her to come and see this play, nothing else had changed.

It was Cat's big moment, she was going to be lifted over head by one of the dancers as they practiced ahead of the big competition they would be in, there was no music though.

But as Cat ran toward him, Jade called her name, making Cat lose her focus.

Cat kicked a loose floorboard and fell face first at the feet of the dancer.

The entire audience erupted in laughter, especially Jade.

Even Tori managed a smile, seeing the girl who had made her life a living hell be on the receiving end for once.

Cat looked to the side, and saw Tori smirking, Cat felt rage building inside her.

She stood up, walked off stage, picked up a microphone and came back on.

"I'm gonna tell you a few things about Tori Vega" Cat shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"First of all, she doesn't get straight A's and get the lead roles because of her talent, no, she gets them by f*cking the teachers"

The crowd gasped hearing this, Tori didn't know what to say.

"And another thing, girls, if you have a boyfriend, keep him away from Tori, she'll get him in bed too, without even thinking about how it might hurt you, even if she's supposed to be your, BEST FRIEND" Cat looked straight at Tori as she continued to rant.

"And now look at her, broken, her parents died, and her talentless sister died too, but you know what? I don't care, I'm happy now, because for once perfect little Tori isn't having it all her own way"

tears streamed from Tori's eyes as she watched Cat pace up and down the stage, continuing to take all her frustration out on her.

"And oh yeah, that reminds me, Tori, do you remember that night when you called me, and I said I would be right there?" Cat asked looking at her.

"I lied, I was too busy f*cking your boyfriend Derek, to show you what it feels like to have your best friend ruin your relationship"

"And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't have come anyway, I hate you Tori"

Cat threw the mic down, and stood in the centre of the stage, staring at Tori, daring her to get up.

"Come on Tori" Cat laughed, knowing Tori would never resort to violence.

Or would she?

* * *

**:O Cat? how can you be so mean?**

**Excuse me for saying this, but I hope Tori beats some sense into you, and quickly**

**That's all for this chapter though, I hope you liked it**

**Please let me know :)**


	5. Cat Wins?

**Guess who's back :)**

**haha, I have time, and you know what that usually means, a new chapter ;)**

**Thank you all for your reviews so far, I really appreciate them**

**I hope you continue to read, and I hope you continue to like my work :)**

* * *

The entire room was silent, No one could quite believe what they had just heard, Cat, sweet little Cat, the nicest girl in the entire school, had just openly admitted leaving her friend in the hospital, and as to why, because she was busy sleeping with her friends boyfriend.

Surely not Cat? no way, Cat could never do that, Cat could never be mean, it just wasn't in her nature, if she got mad, worst she'd do would be to throw a stuffed animal or something at you, but this? this was too much.

Cat stood firm in the centre of the stage, staring straight at Tori, who was looking back, tears running down her eyes, as usual.

"Tori?" Jade asked, but instead of a reply, Tori stood up, she walked straight toward the stage, up the stairs.

She clenched her fist so tight she felt her nails breaking.

But before she could do what she so desperately wanted to do, punch Cat straight in the face, Andre stopped her.

Jade followed Tori up on stage.

"Why Cat?" Jade asked.

"I don't need an answer" Cat seemed so different, this wasnt the same girl, this was something far worse.

"I called you..." Tori caught everyones attention, her voice was really faint, almost like a whisper.

"I told you already, I dont care" Cat was basically just daring Tori to hit her, knowing it wouldn't solve any of Tori's problems, Cat just liked seeing her so... broken.

"I needed you Cat..." Tori stared at the floor, tears dripped one by one on to the wooden floorboards beneath her feet.

Before anyone could say anymore, Tori turned and walked off stage, walking straight out of the theatre.

"How can you say those kind of things to your friend?" Andre asked, turning to face Cat.

"She's not my friend" Cat was looking at them with fire in her eyes, no one quite knew why Cat was acting this way, but it was clear Tori was on the receiving end.

"I don't know why I stopped her from punching you in the face" Andre questioned.

"She'd never do it anyway" Cat laughed.

"Maybe not, but I will" and with that, Jade's fist connected with Cat's cheek, sending the red head straight to the floor, shocked, she put her hand on her cheek in disbelief.

Tori walked down the hall, and out of the school, it was raining.

She didn't have a jacket, or even an umbrella, just a pink tank top, but she didn't care.

She walked through the ice cold rain.

She kept her eyes down at the floor, tears falling faster than the rain was.

Tori didn't really know where she was going, but she knew what she was looking for.

Every now and then she would look up at a building.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for, well, she wasn't necessarily looking for it, it was just the first one she found.

It was an abandoned radio tower building, about 15 stories high.

It was scheduled for demolition soon anyway, so the doors were not boarded up.

Tori walked in the dark building, looking around for the stair case.

Eventually she found it, and wasted no time walking up, never once wiping the tears as they streamed from her eyes.

After a while of climbing stairs, she reached the top floor, but that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to go higher.

The top floor had a way to get to the roof, should the huge radio antenna on top ever need maintenance.

Tori climbed the ladder, and stood out on the roof, looking down at the streets below.

She turned to the radio tower though, and decided she may as well go higher, so, she gripped the ladder with both hands, and began climbing.

She climbed higher and higher, never stopping to look down and see just how high she was, which by now, was at least 24 stories high.

and she wasn't even half way to the top.

Eventually though, she reached the top, easily over 40 stories off the ground.

She sat down on a beam at the top, and slowly edged herself across, away from the ladder, toward the edge.

She turned as she reached the end, leaving one leg either side of the wide beam.

She looked down at everything below her, all the lights from the cars, it was strangely beautiful.

Tori reached into her pocket, she pulled out a phone, it was a phone Jade had given to her, because Tori lost hers.

She went to compose a new message, there was only one contact in the phone, Jade.

"Cat wins" Tori sent the text to Jade.

Before letting the phone fall, she watched as it plunged to the earth, smashing to pieces on impact.

"I love you mum"

"I love you dad"

"I love you Trina"

Tori used her hands, to help her stand on her feet.

She stood straight up, standing at the edge, the winds were fierce.

She stood at the edge of a beam like a diver.

On street level, people were completely unaware of Tori, it was too dark to see her up there anyway.

Tori was thinking about her family, all the good times they had together, and some bad too, sure sometimes Trina was annoying, and sometimes she ruined things, but Tori and Trina were sisters, and Tori loved her no matter what, but now she was gone.

She thought about her parents too, how sometimes she'd have arguments with them, but at the end of the day, they would always make up, hug, and go back to normal, but now they were gone too.

Tori was alone, she had nothing, and her best friend, was out to make things even worse for her.

Tori took a deep breath, looking down at the street below her.

"Cat wins..."

* * *

**:O dun dun dunnnnn **

**I always enjoy using a cliffhanger ;) haha sorry**

**That's all for this chapter, poor Tori :(**

**Hope you enjoyed reading though, nice seeing Cat get what she deserved right? haha**

**Please review if you liked it, and hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter relatively soon**

**:)**


	6. Memories

**Hey :)**

**So, I know I left you all with a cliffhanger last time, sorry about that haha**

**Thank you all for your reviews though, they always mean so much to me :) you have no idea**

**If you haven't reviewed yet and you like it, please let me know, even if its just a few words, it still means so much to me**

**If you don't like it, tell me why and I can work to change that**

**But enough chit chat, lets begin with the new chapter **

* * *

Tori stood still, perfectly still, not moving an inch, if she stepped further she would fall, if she moved to the side she would fall, she kept her balance perfectly, looking down, admiring all the lights off the city below her, the lights of the cars moving, looking like shooting stars.

Tori looked up at the beautiful night sky, she was above the lights of the city so the sky was clearer, she could see so many stars tonight, twinkling like diamonds as they hung across the skyline.

Thoughts were crashing around her head, some telling her not to jump, others telling her to, but yet she stood motionless at the end of the beam.

She was thinking about her friends, and how much they meant to her, apart from Cat, she couldn't really believe Cat was being like this, no one could, it felt too weird, something felt wrong.

Back at the school, Jade was trying to call Tori, she had been ever since she got that text, but every time, there was no answer.

Jade was scared, for once, Jade was actually scared, she paced up and down the stage nervously, getting more and more frustrated every time the phone rang to no answer.

Jade was praying, hoping, pleading, begging, she would just hear Tori's voice on the other side, saying, but the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes were starting to turn into an hour, still no answer, there never was.

Jade threw her phone clean across the room in frustration, she turned her attention to Cat, who by now, had a full black eye from where Jade had hit her.

She walked over, grabbing Cat's shoulders, backing her up until she was against the wall, she held her there, staring at her, like she wanted to honestly kill her.

"If anything happens to Tori, you're dead" Cat stared at Jade, not showing any emotion, she knew if she showed fear she would be easy for Jade to get to, so she did her best not to let it show, even though deep down inside, even she was a little concerned about Tori.

Meanwhile, Tori was still standing, staring out at the city below her, memories flying through her mind, remembering that night, her first night at Hollywood Arts, being talked in to filling in for her sister, the nerves almost killing her, but as she started to sing, it all started to change, she grew in confidence, she could see everyone was enjoying the song, which inspired her to give it more, by the end of the song, she was bouncing, she was so happy and excited, and when she was offered the chance to attend the school, her life changed, in so many ways, she was able to meet so many wonderful people, apart from Cat obviously.

Back at school, Jade was still waiting in the theatre, hoping Tori was okay, Beck was sitting with her, but the two were silent, Cat had left, seeing as no one wanted her around.

Andre burst through the double doors, breathing heavily, making the two jump.

"Did you hear?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Hear what?" Jade urged him to tell her, fearing he was gonna tell her something had happened to Tori

"It's all over the news, a girl, jumped off a building and killed herself"

The second Jade heard those words, she was in tears.

But, Tori was still up there, she was still standing on the beam, looking down, letting all her memories flash by in her head, giving her a chance to enjoy them one more time.

While Jade, Andre, and Beck were desperately trying to find out more about this 'girl that had killed herself' they had no idea Tori hadn't yet jumped.

By now Tori was replaying that horrible day in her mind, the day that changed her life, the car crash, sitting there, looking around at her parents, and her sister, dead.

Tears rolling down her usually happy, cheerful cheeks, but now, they were lifeless, empty, broken.

She turned herself around slowly, backing toward the edge, she didn't really want to see the floor coming toward her fast.

She looked down, and closer her eyes.

5...

Her first day at Hollywood Arts

4...

Her first play at Hollywood Arts

3...

Meeting all of her amazing friends

2...

Sharing wonderful memories with each and every one of them, obviously there were arguments and all, but at the end of the day, they could just give each other a hug, and go back to normal, because they loved each other, no matter what

1...

That day, the day she lost her parents, the day she should have died too, since then, she's felt dead inside anyway, nothing matters any more

She took a deep breath, and held her eyes shut tight.

"Tori?"

Tori's eyes shot open, she recognised that voice.

It wasn't Jade, no she was at school with Beck and Andre, meaning it wasn't them either.

Tori knew who it was, just by the voice.

It was a girl's voice.

But if not Jade, then...

It couldn't really be...

Cat?

* * *

**:O ooooohhhhh**

**Is it Cat? **

**What does she want?**

**What will she say?**

**What if it isn't actually Cat?**

**So many questions, but for now you'll just have to wait**

**If you liked it, please leave a review below and let me know :) I really do enjoy reading them all**

**Thank you :)**


	7. The Truth

**Hey all :)**

**I am honestly SO sorry it has taken such a long time for me to write a new chapter, it was all going so well, and then I just hit a mental wall, I had absolutely no idea what I could put in, and thus, took a break, gave myself time, and now, I feel like I'm back here, and capable of writing a new chapter :)**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed :) I hope I haven't lost any readers by taking such a long time...**

**But anyway, on with the story**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Tori looked up, she couldn't really believe what she was seeing, she thought it wasn't real, she thought she was just going insane.

But no, Cat was there, Cat was standing there at the other end of the beam, staring at Tori.

The moonlight was shining directly down, making the tears on her face look like little diamonds as they rolled down.

"Tori?" Cat tried again, wanting Tori to say something, but Tori was lost in thought.

What is she doing here?

How did she know I was here?

Why is she here?

What does she want?

"Why are you here?" Tori's voice was soft, she hadn't done much talking lately, only a whole lot of crying.

The wind picked up a little, Tori could feel it crashing against her, as if it were trying to push her off the edge.

"Tori, come down from there" Cat pleaded, sure she didn't really 'like' Tori right now, but she didn't want to see her die.

"Why do you care? soon I'll be dead, just like my family, its what I deserve, its all I deserve! to be 6 feet under, because I'm worthless, I'm ugly, I'm untalented, and no one cares, its true Cat, its all true, just like you said"

Tears rolled down Tori's cheeks, and Cat's surprisingly.

"Tori please..." but before Cat could continue Tori cut her off.

"You only came here to see it happen, you only came here to watch me die, I know its what you want Cat, I know, I don't know what I did to offend you, or upset you, or make you mad, but whatever it is, I am, and this pains me to say, because its not really deserved, but I am deeply sorry"

"No... Tori, I'm sorry"

Tori's expression changed, as the confusion was visible all over her face.

"What have you got to be sorry for? its all going the way you want it to"

"No, that's not true Tori, look, one day, I um, there was this boy I really liked, and I asked him on a date, but he laughed at me, and said he only had eyes for you, he said I was nothing compared to you, and after a while, I started to think, maybe that's true, maybe I'm the untalented one, I started to get angry, I... I'm not good when it comes to controlling anger, I lost it, something changed in me, I lost sight of what mattered, I didn't even bother to talk to you about it"

Tori listened on, not knowing what to think right now.

Sure Cat was practically pouring her heart out, but the reason was ridiculous, because of a boy?

"I should have never done that, I know its stupid, but umm, see, the truth is, my brother was never the one with the mental problems, no... that's me, all the therapy sessions, the padded walls, having to be tranquilized by my own parents when I couldn't control myself, its all me, and this... I don't know... I couldn't do anything... it was like something else had control"

That's when it changed, Tori realized the truth, Cat's reason, sure it wasn't a very good one, but a reason none the less.

"I... I lost my parents too, and my brother..."

Tori was taken back by shock now, hearing this, it was all starting to piece together.

"They went on a cruise, I said it was 'because my brother needed some help' but no, it was because they wanted time away from me, they hated me, and they got their wish, the boat went down, everyone on board died, they never cared about me, they hated me, they hated how 'different' I was, how I had to go to therapy all the time, because I was hearing voices in my head, they thought I was lying, or all the money that had to be spent on medication to keep it under control, they hated all of it, I know, I overheard them talking one time, I heard my dad call me crazy, mental, and a disgrace... it broke my heart"

Tori felt a few twitches in her heart, seeing Cat break down like this, the truth finally being told, it was like, Tori was seeing the girl she knew again, the girl she loved, the girl she called her best friend.

The truth sinking in, all the stories Cat told about her 'mental' brother, they were really just about her, she was just living in denial, she was just finding a way to project all of the things she had done toward someone else, so in a way, she could feel 'normal'

"Cat..." Tori started, catching the attention of the red head, who was now in floods of tears.

But in a split second, one huge gust of wind hit.

And that was when Tori lost her balance.

* * *

**:O**

**Well, I hope this made up for my time away, I certainly enjoyed writing it I must say, I hope you did too.**

**I wont give away any spoilers ;) haha**

**Hopefully my next update will come a little sooner than this one, again I'm really sorry :)**

**If you liked it, please leave a little review below, they all mean so much :)**


	8. The Way It was Meant To Be

**Hey :)**

**Again I'm really sorry for the wait for a new chapter, my mind is just blank lately, hopefully the next time I write something it can be a bit better, and not take so long**

**But I'm here now**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it wasn't many which clearly showed I had lost some readers, but nevertheless thank you :)**

* * *

_"Tori..."_

_"This is how I wanted it to go"_

* * *

_"What am I?" _

_"What have I become?"_

_"What am I doing?"_

_"Why am I doing this?"_

_"Why her?"_

_"Why Tori?"_

_"Why Tori Vega, the girl that can do no wrong, the girl everyone, me included, loves and adores"_

_"What did she do to me?"_

_"Nothing"_

Cat's mind was racing, she was having flashbacks of various times she shared with Tori...

*Flashback*

_Tori was sat at home watching TV, the house was empty, her parents were away that weekend, and her sister was staying with their aunt so she "didn't have to eat what Tori considered 'good cooking'" _

_"All residents are urged to remain indoors for at least the next 12 to 15 hours" Tori watched the news with intent._

_The rain outside was coming down hard, Tori could hear the crash of every raindrop as it hit either the roof or one of the windows._

_The wind battered against the house too, shaking it to the very foundation._

_Several flashes of lightning occurred every now and then._

_Followed by crashes of thunder that shook through Tori's entire body._

_In the back of her mind, she was scared, but she was always prepared for a situation like this, she always listened to what her dad told her, way back when she was only a child, happy as can be, she experienced a night much like this one._

_All she could do, was sit with her parents, clutching her stuffed bear for dear life as the noises from outside scared her, but she knew she'd be safe, she listened to her dad, he taught her how to react in a situation such as this, "you just have to stay inside and wait it out"._

_Several thumps on the door dragged Tori from her thoughts, sending a jolt of fear down her spine at the same time._

_Who could that be?_

_At first she thought it wouldn't be anyone, no one was crazy enough to be out in this, sure they had made plans to go round to Jade's, yes, Jade's, but when the weather went bad, they all cancelled._

_More bangs on the door, this time louder._

_Tori chose to get up, she cautiously made her way toward the door, she clicked the lock and pulled it open._

_Her jaw fell open._

_Cat._

_Standing there._

_Soaked through to her skin._

_Trembling._

_Crying._

_Without thinking about it Tori grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside._

_Cat stood in the middle of Tori's living room, shaking uncontrollably._

_How could she be out in this?_

_"Cat?" Tori asked, but Cat seemed to be too cold to answer._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked._

_Cat turned to look at Tori._

_Her huge, tear filled brown eyes cut right through Tori, tugging at her heart strings._

_She knew something was wrong._

_"My... my... boy..." it was like she couldn't put the words together._

_"Your what?" Tori urged, stepping closer._

_Cat was soaked from the rain outside, so much so she was starting to leave a puddle beneath her._

_"My boyfriend... he... dumped me..."_

_Tori wrapped her arms tight around Cat._

_She was so wet it almost felt like just hugging a bunch of soaked clothes_

_Cat simply stood there, motionless._

_Too upset, and too cold to move._

_"Because I wouldn't have sex with him..." she added, her voice breaking on every word._

_Through deep, quick breaths, Cat was finally able to finish._

_"He... made... me... walk... home... in... the... rain" _

_Tori's heart was falling to pieces as she held Cat tighter, feeling her own clothes starting to get wet now._

_How could someone be so mean?_

_To just kick her out because she wouldn't have sex with him?_

_"Let's get you out of these clothes" Tori whispered sympathetically as she took her by the hand and led her upstairs._

_After a nice long shower, and Tori putting Cat's clothes in the wash, Cat stepped into Tori's room, in nothing but a towel._

_"Feel better?" Tori asked, sitting on her bright pink bed cover._

_Cat nodded, stepping closer, feeling Tori's bright pink, I guess she has a thing for the colour, fur rug brush against her feet, tickling her a little._

_"Your clothes are in the wash, so, I found some stuff for you to wear, they don't fit me anymore so I think they'll fit you just right" Tori smiled, taking into account the fact Cat was a bit smaller than she was._

_Cat looked at the chair with the clothes on, obviously just pyjamas._

_She inspected them closely._

_She picked up the top Tori had picked out, it was an unflattering brown colour with a somewhat unusual picture of a reindeer on the front._

_She turned to Tori and raised an eyebrow, "really?"_

_Tori was clearly embarrassed, "it was a Christmas present from my uncle, I've never worn it once" she laughed._

_"Look in the cupboard for something else if you want" she added._

_Cat obliged, first finding some underwear to put on, she then found some navy blue sweat pants, that were a little long on her, but still alright._

_She then added a white tank top, and matching the pants, a navy blue hoodie, obviously it was a two piece ensemble Tori wore when she was having her lazy days, as she so gracefully pointed out._

_She then slipped her feet into Tori's bright pink (I know, I know) fur slippers._

_She turned to Tori, and did a little pose, knowing she wasn't looking her best, "how do I look?" she laughed, evidently more cheerful than she was before._

_"Beautiful" Tori smiled, before bursting into laughter._

_Cat spent the night with her, the two shared some laughs, watched a movie, ate pizza, and even played hide and seek, because they were 'just that bored' but truthfully when it was suggested they both really wanted to, but tried to play it down._

_*_End flashback*

_"She never did anything wrong to me"_

_"She was always there when I needed her"_

_*_Flashback*

_"Jade" Tori said sternly, cutting Jade off mid rant, Jade turned to her, eyebrows up in astonishment._

_"Leave her alone" Tori signalled to Cat, who was by now, staring straight down at the floor, fighting back tears._

_Jade and Beck had gotten into yet another fight, and when Beck stormed out, Jade took her frustrations out on Cat, she didn't really mean to, but in the heat of the moment it just happened, she said some hurtful things and Cat was left trying desperately not to cry, but she was fighting a losing battle._

_Normally Tori was the one to stand up to Jade, everyone had come to expect that, but when Jade was in this sort of mood, no one would even dare get across her._

_"She didn't do anything to you, look at her, you're scaring her, you're upsetting her, its not her fault you and Beck had an argument, you shouldn't make it seem that way"_

_Tori explained, and Jade, somewhat surprisingly, felt a tad guilty, because she and Cat had been best friends since they were six, complete opposites, but with the same dream._

_"I'm sorry" Jade muttered, turning back to Cat._

_Without saying another word, she left._

_Tori got down on one knee in front of Cat._

_"You okay?" she asked, Cat looked up, wiping her tears away._

_She nodded slightly._

_"Thank you Tori" _

_Tori wrapped her arms around Cat, hugging her tight._

_"Anytime sweetheart"._

_*_End Flashback*

Cat was dragged from her thoughts by a sharp gust of wind.

"Tori!" she shouted as she saw the brunette lose her balance.

But before Cat could react.

She was gone.

* * *

**:O dun dun dunnn **

**I hope you enjoyed reading that, again I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon :)**


	9. Didn't Even Get To Say Goodbye

**Guess who's back? :) **

**Miss me? (no) oh fine okay then :P haha**

**But enough talking to myself**

**Let's get straight on with it**

* * *

_"I didn't even get to say goodbye"_

* * *

*Flashback*

_"T...Tori? is that? is that you?" Cat asked, using every bit of self control she had to prevent herself from keeling over laughing._

_Tori stood in the doorway, completely oblivious to what Cat was talking about._

_"Yes, its me, what are you talking about?" Tori walked over and sat down._

_By now Cat literally had to bite her lip to keep the laughter in, she kept having to look away, every time she saw Tori she felt the laughter shoot up, only to be stopped by her mouth._

_"You... you look good today" Cat barely managed to control herself, having to throw her hand over her mouth to prevent herself laughing._

_"Cat, what did you do?" Tori asked, curious now._

_"Nothing" Cat shook her head, barely able to even look at Tori._

_Tori stood up, looking around for a mirror._

_"No don't!" Cat pleaded, following her, holding her hand, desperately close to laughing her head off the entire time._

_Tori finally, despite the attempts from Cat to stop her, reached the bathroom, she walked over to the mirror, and when she made eye contact with herself, she stopped moving._

_Someone, and Tori had a pretty good idea who, had used a black marker to draw, a thick moustache, a unibrow, large unappealing frames around her eyes, and several moles across both cheeks._

_Tori turned to Cat, who by now, had finally given in, she was keeled over on her knees, near enough wetting herself she was laughing so hard._

_Cat looked up at Tori, and saw she was mad, so on instinct, Cat stood up and ran away, quickly followed by Tori._

_Cat ran all throughout her house, laughing hysterically the entire time._

_Tori was getting closer, Cat could feel it._

_Before she knew it she felt arms wrap around her waist sending her forward into the grass._

_Tori turned her over, and sat on top of her, pinning her arms down beside her._

_Tori stared at Cat, anger clear in her eyes, but because of how she looked, Cat couldn't stop laughing._

_"Ooh Tori, looking sexy" she teased, making herself laugh even more._

_"Who did this to me?" she asked._

_"I did" Cat poked her tongue out, tears streaming down her face, cheeks red from laughter._

_"I'll get you back for this" Tori warned, standing up, straightening herself out._

_"Ohhh, I'm so scared" Cat teased as she stood up._

_"Go take a shower" she added, trying her best not to laugh._

_"You did something else" Tori raised an eyebrow._

_"No I didn't" Cat protested, but when Tori's phone buzzed, from inside Cat's pocket, Tori knew she did._

_Cat took the phone and handed it to her, "must have picked your one up by mistake" she tried to act innocent._

_Tori went straight to her 'TheSlap' profile page._

_Cat had taken pictures of her 'art' on Tori's face, and set it as her profile picture, she had posted about 15 others, under the caption 'this is how I look in the morning, no makeup, don't I look great? :)' _

_"I'll get you back" Tori mumbled, turning to walk away._

_Cat was too busy laughing to care._

_But later, once Tori had finally cleaned the marker off her face, she figured she'd get Cat back._

_Cat preparing herself a bowl of strawberry ice cream, back turned to the kitchen door._

_As she turned to walk back to the front room, Tori shrieked, scaring Cat, making her jump, and without meaning to, throw the ice cream up into her own face._

_Tori laughed as she saw the pink ice cream all over Cat's face._

_She took out Cat's phone, and took a picture._

_"You better not" Cat started._

_But by then Tori had already uploaded it to Cat's Slap page, making it her profile picture, under the caption 'my best makeup work, watch out boys ;)'_

_"Okay we're even" Cat laughed._

_"Yeah we are" Tori laughed too, running her finger along Cat's cheek, licking up some of the ice cream, "mmm this is good" she added._

_"Yeah but that's totally not weird" Cat teased._

_"I know right?" Tori asked, this time running her tongue over Cat's cheek._

_"Ew Tori germs" Cat giggled._

_"Friends again" Cat asked._

_"Like we ever stopped?" Tori smiled, wrapping her arms around Cat._

_"I'm sorry I drew on your face" _

_"I'm sorry I made you throw ice cream at yourself"_

_"Tori stop licking my face" _

_"You just taste so good"_

_"Then get some out of the freezer"_

_"No, I want this ice cream, its so pretty" _

_"Sometimes I wonder about you Tori" _

_"You know you love me"_

_"I do"_

_*End Flashback*_

Cat was ripped from her thoughts by the screech of a siren, she looked down, unable to make out what it was from so high up, but the several flashes of blue were all the confirmation she needed.

She stood, now alone, looking down, thinking to herself.

"What have I done?"

"This is my fault"

"She's gone"

"Because of me"

"I should be the one to die"

"Why cant we go back to a happier time"

"I'm sorry Tori"

Cat felt tears slide down her cheeks, but nothing she would ever do now, would bring Tori back.

Cat kept trying to keep hope that she was still alive, but there was never any chance of that, no one could ever survive a fall from this high up.

Cat stepped out onto the same beam Tori had stood on.

"I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye"

Meanwhile, in the ambulance.

The doctors were trying everything they could.

They tried CPR, they tried shock treatment, everything.

Tori's heart was still beating when they had got there, but it was very faint.

The heart monitor machine in the ambulance flat lined about five minutes ago, sending a continuous beep ringing in the ears of the doctors.

But they never gave up, they tried and tried and tried to keep her alive, normally no one would ever survive a fall from such a height, but she had fallen through a tree, which slowed her down, not enough to prevent her hitting the floor, but slowed her down nonetheless.

Her injuries were still really bad, and it looked like they were unable to save her.

But just then, the machine fell silent, everyone turned to look with intent.

Waiting, praying, hoping they would hear a beep.

* * *

**Well well well, whats gonna happen next?**

**Is she alive? isn't she?**

**Whats gonna happen with Cat?**

**Who knows, just gotta wait and see**

**Please review if you liked it :) all feedback is greatly appreciated **


	10. Giving up?

**Hey :) me again**

**I apologise for the late update, as per usual, I've always had writers block with this fic, which I don't like :/**

**But still, thank you to those that review, your support means everything to me**

**But enough with the blah blah blah, lets begin**

* * *

_"You'd really die for me?"_

* * *

The ambulance was silent, everyone inside waited and waited.

_Beep_

The machine beeped once.

_Beep_

And again

_Beep_

The machine continued to beep, but at a slow place.

Tori had a heartbeat.

It was almost impossible to believe, but yes, she had a heartbeat, a very faint one, but it was definitely there.

"We need to get to the hospital, fast, I'm not losing this girl again" one of the doctors shouted, on instinct the driver put the sirens on and sped up, they knew they needed to get to the hospital, and soon, or else Tori would die.

Tori's eyes remained closed, but her chest was rising and lowering softly, she was breathing.

Meanwhile, back at where it all had happened, a police officer had gone up the building Tori had fell from, to see if anyone else was there.

To see if, maybe it wasn't an accident.

Jade, Andre and Beck, were by now driving to where it had all happened.

Jade was boiling with anger.

"I swear if I see Cat again I'll kill her" Jade said through gritted teeth, Andre and Beck exchanged a look, knowing full well neither of them were even going to attempt crossing Jade at this point in time.

But neither Jade, Beck, Andre, or Cat, even knew Tori's condition, all they knew was, she had fell, and basically they all just assumed she was dead, I mean, no one should ever survive a fall from over 40 stories right? It just wasn't possible.

They arrived at the scene, and Jade was out of the car before Beck could even stop fully.

Jade ran over to the building, ignoring the police officers around telling her she couldn't go up.

Beck and Andre were stopped by police officers before they could follow her, but by now Jade was already on her way up.

Cat sat at the end of the beam, staring out at everything below her, such a nice view, but such horrible thoughts crashing around her mind.

"Excuse me?" Cat was startled by the sudden voice behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a police officer standing there looking at her.

"Is Tori dead?" Cat asked, fear in her voice.

"I don't know yet" he sighed.

"You need to come down from there, we don't want anyone else getting hurt" he urged Cat to listen, but she remained seated.

"Its all my fault" she muttered, moving herself closer to the edge, almost to the point where her entire body was hanging off.

"Cat!" before the police officer could say anything, Jade shrieked from behind both of them, fear ran straight down Cat's spine, she knew either she was going to die from the fall, or Jade going to kill her.

"I'm sorry Jade" Cat pleaded, tears beginning to fall.

"She's dead and its your fault" Jade shouted again, trying to walk toward the beam Cat was sitting on, only to be stopped by the police officer.

"I know!" Cat shouted back, shuffling herself backward on the beam, until the point where she could turn so she faced Jade.

"I know that! and its my fault! that kills me, that tears me to pieces inside, she never deserved something like this, I spoke to her, I'm sorry" Cat didn't really know what else to say, instead she just let tears run down her face.

"You think that makes it okay?" Jade shouted

"No! of course not, nothing I ever say or do will make it okay, she's dead, Tori Vega is dead, and its my fault, I know that, I hate myself for it, I would give anything to go back and make it right, but I cant now, she's gone"

Cat used her hands to back herself toward the edge of the beam again.

Back down at ground level, the police had been informed about Cat and had an air sack positioned, just in case, she did jump, or fell.

"You deserve to die Cat, Tori was a good girl, Tori was a beautiful girl, and you made her life hell"

Cat sat there silent, the harsh realization setting in, everything she had done to Tori.

She wished so bad she could go back to that night Tori called her from the hospital, she wished she could say she'd be 'right there' and actually mean it.

Back at the hospital, Tori had been rushed in for a full examination, over just how bad her injuries were.

She had multiple fractures, broken bones, and she was suffering from internal bleeding, the doctors knew they had to act fast or she wouldn't make it.

They were doing everything they could, but they could feel like they were fighting a losing battle, almost like, Tori had just given up hope, like she didn't even want to live anymore.

Meanwhile, Cat was lost in her own thoughts, the police officer, and Jade, stood there watching her, Cat could see Jade was shouting things at her, but it was like she couldn't hear them, only her thoughts, and her words.

"I should be the one dead" Cat mumbled to herself.

"Not her"

"Me"

"I'm the one that should die"

"Not her, it should be me"

"I'm sorry Tori"

"I'm really sorry"

And with that, Cat let herself fall back.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**

**Well there you have it for now haha**

**Not my best work, I know, but hey, writers block, coupled with being sick, makes it hard**

**I hope you enjoyed, I doubt it but still haha**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. The End

**So, guess who's back :)**

**Sorry for the wait for a new chapter**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed and blah blah blah**

**Without further ado, lets begin.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I'm really sorry"_

* * *

_"Bye mom, see you tomorrow" Cat waved to the door as her mom stood there saying her goodbye, she sometimes had to work late so she wouldn't be back until the early hours of tomorrow morning, usually this just meant Cat would have to feed herself and get herself ready for school the next day, but she had a day off so she had asked if Tori could come and stay over, she asked Jade too but Jade was going on a date with Beck, and they were probably going to do something else which Cat didn't even want to think about._

_The doorbell rang, Cat knew who it was, "Its open!" she shouted, the door swung open and Tori walked in, she had a bag of her essentials, including clothes for the next day, as well as her toothbrush and pyjamas, and in her other hand, she had a sleeping bag, though she would probably end up asleep on the chair with Cat, like last time, they tried to stay up all night watching movies and fell asleep cuddling each other._

_"Pizza's on its way" Tori smiled as she walked over, "yay" Cat squealed with delight as she hugged Tori._

_About ten minutes later, on cue, the girls had a large pizza to share between them as they sat and watched cartoons, Tori never really watched cartoons anymore, but it was Cat's house, so she couldn't impose, besides, she kind of liked it, but didn't want to say because she knew Cat would tease her about it._

_About an hour later, the two were playing hide and seek, Tori had counted up to, as Cat told her to, a hundred, and set off to go and look for Cat._

_"Cat? where are you?" Tori sang to herself as she walked around, trying to get Cat to make a noise or something to give it away, but Cat did her best to remain silent, at least until Tori was right in front of her, Cat jumped out and screamed, wrapping her arms around Tori, sending both girls forward, Tori, who didn't even know it was Cat, was screaming in sheer terror, swinging her arms and kicking her legs around._

_"Tori, Tori its me" Cat teased allowing Tori to roll over, "Cat?" Tori asked, still evidently suffering from the heart attack Cat had just given her, Cat let herself fall back on to the carpet, clutching her stomach, she rolled around in fits of laughter._

_Eventually though, Cat sat up, seeing Tori was sitting there without moving._

_"Tori?" she asked, no answer._

_"Tori?"_

_"Tori?"_

"Tori"

Tori felt her eyes snap open, she looked around, taking in her surroundings, she was in a hospital, with absolutely no recollection of how she got there to begin with, she looked to the side of the bed to see Cat sitting there, looking at her.

Her arm was in a sling, and she had a few cuts and bruises on her face and neck.

"What happened to you?" Tori asked, trying to sit up, but the pain she felt shoot through her gut was too much and she remained where she was.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing what I had done to you Tori"

"But you're still alive?" Tori asked, confused.

"I know, the stupid police had an air sack below to catch me"

"You jumped?" Tori looked at Cat shocked.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm sorry, for everything I did, I could never be mean or hurt someone, I don't know I just, I just lost it, I'm so sorry" tears were running down her face.

"You'd die for me?" Tori asked, feeling tears of her own forming in her eyes.

"Of course, you're my best friend, well, you were my best friend, then I had to go and be a total bitch, when I was in the ambulance the only thing I wanted to know was whether you were okay or not, I'd rather you live than me Tori, I'm worthless, even my parents said so, I'm alone"

"And, am I okay?"

"Yeah, but you were in a coma for about three days, I've been sitting here the entire time"

"Cat?"

"Yes Tori?"

"Can we go back to the way things were before?"

"You mean?"

"Best friends? me and you, I want to go back to calling you the sister I never had Cat, the girl I can always rely on, the girl I know will take me in whenever I need a place to go, the girl I can eat pizza with, and play hide and seek with, and watch cartoons with, I, I want my best friend back, we can live in the same house now, we can always be together"

"I'd like nothing more" Cat smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I love you Cat"

Cat stood up, and used her free hand to stroke Tori's cheek a little.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry Tori"

"I forgive you Cat"

"Neither of us have to be alone ever again"

**The end**

* * *

**I know, it was bad, I'm really sorry, I just had horrible writers block the whole time**

**I just wanted to end it, sorry**

**I hope you enjoyed it, which I doubt but still**

**I already started, and uploaded my first chapter to my new story, called 'Opposites'**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed and helped me with this story, it really means a lot**


End file.
